There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide chemicals with strong odors so that less fragrance is needed to accomplish the desired odor effect. This, therefore, gives perfumers and other persons the freedom to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products without the limitation of cost. In addition to odor strength, practical considerations such as the scale of synthesis operation may also determine the applicability of identified fragrance molecules in commercial use. However, whether the production of a given fragrance molecule can be carried out at a commercial scale is sometimes unpredictable. For these reasons, continuous effort has been made in fragrance industry to investigate and develop economical processes for making fragrance molecules that possess high strength.
One skilled person recognizes and appreciates the combinations of existing fragrance ingredients that possess superior effect when compared to individual ingredients. Such combinations are considered unexpected and inventive (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,767,640 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,886).